


A troublesome pair

by MellenaBrave



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Just some Ernest and Lucien centered drabbles which are too short to be their own thing., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: It's just random drabbles about these two which are too short to be their own thing really. (Discontinued)





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you two caused a car fire and made several people cry because…” Damien really was reaching the end of his rope today. Lucien and Ernest didn’t even have the decentzie to look guilty.

“They were the ones who hurt Amanda.” His son replied as if it was self explanatory. Ernest nods, looking very proud of himself. 

Damien blinks. Hugo, who hasn’t even looked up from his hunched over position on his desk so far finally speaks up. “They were the reason why Amanda’s grades were going down and she had difficulties concentrating?” Both boys nod.  
“So you two comited serious fellonies because you wanted revenge for a friend.” Damien added. “Not just a friend. *Amanda* dad.” Lucien countered. Damien supposed they had a point….it *was* Amanda of all people after all.

“Does anybody except us know that you are behind it?” Hugo asks and both boys shake their heads. They made sure no one could tell it was them, if they weren’t caught red handed by Hugo himself that is.

“Okay.” He says as he rises from his seat. “Lets go.”

“Go to where?”

“We call Amanda’s dad and are all getting ice cream together.” 

The boys and Damien stare after him dumbfoundedly. “And we will never talk of this again.”

“Dude.” Lucien said to Ernest, “And you claim your dad’s a tool.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be compensating, but here.

"You know.." Lucien said as he approached the other boy who was still sitting on the sidewalk, clutching his back pack as if it was his life line, "It's kinda getting cold out here." Ernest didn't answer, he just stared down the street, waiting for a car both of them knew wouldn't show up. Lucien sighed, it wasn't the first time Ernest's other dad has stood him up, far from it even, but this time was...different. Ernest normally never made big of a deal about it, he didn't like showing when stuff like this went under his skin but this time...

"It's been a month." This were the first words his friend spoke since he stopped coming up with possible explanations as to why his father was so late to pick him up. Mister Vega called him after 2 hours of waiting with his son, hoping Lucien would be able to get him back inside. He himself has been waiting with his friend for four hours now. "It's been a whole month without me seeing him at least once. He promised Lucien." Lucien felt a lot of emotions right now, anger twoards this no show dick of a father, pitty twoards his friend, and guilt for not being any help.

"I know man. This sucks." He said, sitting next to Ernest. "Sorry for making you wait with me." Ernest said and Lucien felt even more anger twoards the man. Ernest should need to apologize for anything right now! It really didn't help that he already doesn't like the man. Never did really. He remembered that one time Ernest ended up with a broken arm while they were hiking, mister Hemingway was more occupied with calling his new lover then keeping a eye on the two 8 year olds. Lucien swallowed his anger, "Nah, don't sweat it." He said as he slung a arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Be careful, dog hair." Ernest said and Lucien had to smile, "I took my medicines before coming here, as long as the Dutches doesn't attempt to jump me I'll be fine." Ernest took that as an invitation to lean on the other boy, burring his face in Lucien's chest. "He took money from us again last time I saw him." Okay, now he was really pissed off by that guy. "Dad didn't want me to know. What a joke. Why did I even think it wouldn't end up that way again?"

Lucien just held him tighter, moving his hand from his friend's shoulder to his head, stroking his untamed hair. "He's a dickhead." Lucien declared and Ernest chuckled, "Guess he is. It still hurts though." "I know....wana go inside and watch those cheesy movies you like so much?" Lucien asked but Ernest shock his head.

"Can we stay like this? Just for a little while longer?" He asked and Lucien felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Sure." He said as he adjusted their position to be more comfortable. He looked up to the stars, spoting a shooting star. He didn't necessarly believe in this stuff but he made a wish non the less.   
The next time Ernest's other dad shows up he had a broken nose. 'Thank you shooting star.' Lucien thought as Ernest told the man to leave, having already made plans to sleep over at his house that night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They always make it work somehow.

When Ernest first met Lucien they were 4, and Ernest punched the other boy's tooth out. 

Ernest will admit, it wasn't his best first impression. 4 year old him had a lot on his plate back then, his parents just got divorced and Ernest was a little kid full of confused anger and sadness which he has been holding in for longer then was healthy. Lucien just moved in after the old lady who lived in the creepy big house passed away, apprently they inherited it from her, Ernest still to this day doesn't know what their relationship to her was. 

Lucien was a shy kid. A stark contrast to the rebellious youth he came to know over the years. He kept to himself a lot, so it was surprising when he sat down to draw with Ernest that day. Ernest doesn't remember much about their kindergarten time, it was too far away for him to fully grasp, so he can't quite remember why it happened, but from one moment to the the next they were brawling on the floor, having to be separated by a care taker. 

Lucien lost a baby tooth which already was lose at the time and Ernest had a small bruise. Their parents were called in and Lucien and him made friends while they were waiting for them. Ernest didn't know how, but by the time their parents arrived they were playing some silly game. 

Their Dads were more then confused about this entire ordeal, but they roled with it, arranging play dates now and then. They grew up alongside eachother and when they weren't fighting they were what one could call best friends. Their friendship was weird, even back then people never seemed to truly understand it, neither did they really. But that was okay. Because they made it work somehow. They always did.

Even when they entered middle school and Lucien got new friends while Ernest kept mostly to himself, somehow they still made it work. Lucien would try to integrate him in his friend group and well it somewhat worked, Lucien's goth group was nice, a lot of cool people were in it, but Ernest wouldn't really hang with em without Lucien around, which made things awkward at times. They would still walk to school together and go back together, they still would hang out at one of their houses after school, they still would have sleepovers every second weekend when Ernest wasn't with his other dad, often also when he *was* suppose to be with his other dad but said cancelled. Which was more often then Ernest liked talking about. 

They made it work somehow. 

When Duchess became part of his life and Lucien suddenly also had Amanda to talk to Ernest was unsure if things could stay the same still. Lucien was alergic to dogs, despite loving them so much and Amanda was like big sister goals, Ernest knew that she was starting to know Lucien better then him and this thought truly terrified him. 

So he was sitting in the Bloodmarch living room, waiting for Lucien to return from his daily phone call with Amenda. "-Yeah, I will tell them you called. Sure, we totally can hide you in the cake, your dress probably won't- wait. If you wear a suit does that mean I need to wear a dress?...well true, I totally would rock it...." Lucien said as he walked into the room, climbing over the couch to sit next to him. "Ernest says hi." Lucien said as he reached out for the snaks they prepared, "I did not." Ernest corrected him. "Thanks, Love you too Manda Panda." He said as he ended the call, Ernest stared. "What, she will be my step sister, I'm allowed to act sweet with her." Ernest shakes his head, "Is your dad really sure remarrying after only knowing the guy for like a year is a good idea?" Lucien shoved him, "I like him and I'm happy for them. I'm sure they will make it work somehow." 

"What makes you think so?"

"Well when you really love someone you put in the effort to try and make it work. Shouldn't you know that? You're the one who loves these cheesy movies that much." 

Ernest blinks as Lucien started the movie they were watching. Ernest felt heat rush to his face as Lucien's hand slowly started to embrace his own, Lucien didn't say a word but his face was bright red. Ernest felt a rush of relife swarm over him. 

They would make it work, maybe it won't be the same as it used to be, but they would make it work, one way or another, because they mean too much to eachother to give up on this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little thing that poped into my head.

“And what, may I ask, was the real reason for all of this?” Damien asked his son after he said goodbye to his house guest. 

Lucien was lying on his side, trying his best to seem unapproachable as his father sat down on the edge of his bed. “Ernest is a idiot.” He declared as if it explains everything. Damien sighs, “So you’ve been saying for multiple years.” He reaches out to comb through Lucien’s hair, “But I can’t recall you ever feeling the need to do something that could be qualified as attempted murder before. Even when he makes you do his homework.”

“I wouldn’t have left him in there!….For long.” Lucien countered. Damien felt a tired smile spread over his face. “You really don’t want to talk about it?” He asked and Lucien seemed to consider his options for a moment. 

“My friend wanted to ask him out and I needed a distraction so she couldn’t do it.” Lucien admitted shamefully. “Lucien!”   
“I know, I know! Okay! I just didn’t want her to go out with him! I didn’t really think it through.” He admitted. Damien felt a headache coming, oh god, were his teen years that complicated? 

“I know it was a shitty thing to do…” 

Damien sighs, “Maybe you should just have talked about your feelings with her instead of sabotaging her. If you like her-” 

“*She* isn’t the one I like….”

“Oh.”

OH!

Damien leans down and gives his son a kiss on the cheek, which clearly said ‘I’m there for you.’ As said looked anywhere but him. “Is that why you have been that riled up by him lately?” 

Lucien nods and Damien couldn’t help feeling sorry for his son. Being a teen wasn’t as easy as people in his generation like to claim. Having a crush on your best friend probably was extremely stressful for a 14 year old. 

“Sorry for ruining your date.” Lucien said and Damien blushed, “It wasn’t a *date*!” He insisted, “I just had tea with the new neighbor!”

“Right. You’re planing a flower arrangement for him already, aren’t you?” 

“Maybe….want me to help you with one for Ernest?”

Lucien laughs, “Good one dad.” Damien smiles. “I Love you.” He said, “And I am here for you no matter what.” Lucien smiles back, “Me too.”


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Lucien, I was wondering if we could go to the dance- urg, no, this is way to stiff." Ernest said as he passed up and down in his room. "Hey dude, wanna go to that dance thing- urg no, too casual! He will think it's a friend thing." Duchess watched her human with mild concern as Ernest threw himself onto the mattress, screaming into his pillow.

"Why is this so hard?!"

"Maybe it's because you are over complicating stuff?"

Ernest jumped up, staring at his father, completely mortified. Hugo was leaning agains the door frame, "How much did you hear?" Ernest asked and Hugo raised a eyebrow, "I think I walked in when you just gave up on asking him via a poem." Ernest groans in embarrassment. "Why does our stupid school even have a stupid summer dance? And why do we **have**  to go there?"

"The teacher body was under the impression that our school needed something like that for some reason. Apparently that fancy school on the east side of town has introduced several 'fun events for students and teachers' and we all know we need to at least attempt competing with them. The alternative would have been a student teacher game night." Hugo informed him, "I was sensible enough to vote for the dance during the PTA meeting." Ernest grumbles, throwing his pillow at his dad. "Thanks a lot." He said, "Now I have to show up there without a date while Lucien probably is getting asked by half the school because he's a cute bastard."

"You are cute too." Hugo said and Ernest's face started to heat up, "Daaad." he wined, embarrassed by him. "Besides, you're just saying that because you are my dad. It's the law of nature that you think I'm cute." Hugo raised a eyebrow, "Must have missed that biology lesson." He said as he sat down on his son's bed.

Ernest groans, feeling defeated. "It doesn't matter what you think, what matters is that I don't stand a chance, Lucien will have the best night of his life with his date, they will get married and will have beautiful goth children and I will be hanging out in some bar like Robert."

"Ernest."

"Okay, maybe it won't be **exactly**  like that but it still will suck!" His dad started to brush through his hair in a calming manner, "You haven't even tried yet." Hugo pointed out and Ernest grumbled more. "Okay listen, if you ask him out and you get rejected I will take responsibility." He declared. Ernest gave him a questioning stare.

"I will throw eggs on the school director's car."

"....you are bluffing."

"What will he do? Fire me? I'm running 8 classes for him, this man owns me his ass."


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien looks back on the relationship he shares with Ernest and comes to a realization. (Also he's trans)

Lucien was 6 when he told Ernest he’s a boy. He was scared to tell him. Very scared even. He didn’t want their relationship to change.

“So, you aren’t a girl anymore?” Ernest asked and Lucien felt nervous, he fidgetted, not sure how to explain the situation to the other boy. “Well…I wasn’t a girl to begin with, I think. I just….didn’t realized it.” He wondered if what he said even made sense. 

“Oh.” Was the only response he got before Ernest made himself comfortable under his blanket. “Oh? What’s that suppose to mean?” Lucien felt his tummy twist, Ernest was his best friend, he really didn’t want them to stop being friends. “Well, it’s good to know I guess? It’s not like it changes stuff, right?” The other boy looked confused, as if Lucien being worried was ridiculous.

“I don’t know?” He admitted. “A lot of people didn’t like my dad anymore after he realized he’s a man.” Ernest made a face, “That’s stupid. Why would they stop being friends with him? Your dad’s like the nicest person.” 

“I don’t know.” Lucien felt lost, there were so many people angry with them when his dad realized it, even within their family. The only one not mad at them was Nana, his dad’s grandmother, who died two years ago. She always talked about hexing people who would hurt his dad and even showed him how to do it. Lucien missed her. 

“So you still want to be my friend?” 

“Well duh. If I wasn’t your friend anymore I couldn’t sleep in your super comfy bed anymore. Honestly though, my home is a dump dude, I need you.” Lucien snorts and Ernest gave him that huge grin he always had when he makes him laugh. Lucien covered himself with his blanket, following his friend’s example. 

“Ernest.” He said as the other boy was drifting into dream land, causing said to blink at him owlishly, “Let’s stay together, forever.” Ernest smiled at him again. A smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Lucien hoped non of this will ever change.  
-  
“So he freaked out because you told him you are trans?” Ernest asked, his head was lying on Lucien’s lab as if it was his own personal pillow. “Yeah, can you imagine? He hasn’t been around for over 12 years and he has the nerve to make a scene and to calim dad ‘infected’ me.” Lucien seriously was pissed. “What a dick. I’m glad I stuffed that potato into his car pipe.” 

Lucien smiled, thinking back to the total mess that stunt caused. He was met with a familiar looking grin. Lucien stared for a moment, it’s been a while since he last saw that grin. It’s weird, now that he thinks about it, how long they have been friends now. Lucien didn’t really talk with any of his old elementary school friends anymore. Most of them started to abandon him after time, not all of them because of the fact that he is trans, but quiet a few had a reason related to it. 

Ernest however, as he realized now, always stuck around. 

“Like what you see?” His friend said suggestifly while wiggeling his eyebrows in a joking manner. Lucien felt his cheeks warming up, embarrassed about being caught staring like that. He shoves Ernest off of his lab, causing said to fall off of the couche. Ernest made a pained sound as his head meet the carpeted floor, “What was that for?” He asked, glaring up at Lucien. “You were being stupid.” 

“Well gee. And here I thought we were having a moment.” The other teen pouted, Lucien felt another smile tugging on his lips. He looked at Ernest, actually looked at him, something he hasn’t done in years. Ernest, he realized, had changed a lot but somehow still stayed the same. He was still wearing a lot of orange, it was his favorite color since Lucien made him a orange hat when they were 8 and 9 respectively, but the things he wore are different now. 

Instead of big sweaters and overroles there were hoodies and sweatshirts. He still always had something on his head, no matter the weather, but it was more out of fashion reasons or because he didn’t bother to brush his hair that day rather then it giving security like it used to when he was little. 

His face was still round, he never really got ride of the baby fat, but now there was acne and little hairs above his upper lip. Puberty was a bitch, to both of them really. Lucien doesn’t think it really makes him look bad if he was honest. Ernest was still smaller then him and honestly, Lucien was pretty sure he would always be, but Ernest was stronger then him now. Lucien remembered when he used to protect him from their bullies, now Ernest is known to throw the hardest punches at school. Lucien was half sure the other boy could carry him.

  
His personality probably changed the most. He was bolder. More aggressive. Ernest was always a troubled kid but the last few years were pretty rough for him, having to accept that his parents wouldn’t try to make it work again, puberty really didn’t help the matter. However. He still was Ernest. He still would eat those disgusting pizza roles. He still would cry over cheesy romcoms, he still would pet every dog they come across only to immediately take off his shirt to shake the hair off. 

Ernest was different and yet he was still Ernest. 

“Hey dude, are you okay?” Ernest asked, probably noticing Lucien’s stare. Lucien thought, was he okay? Today should be one of the most shittiest days ever. His dad’s ex-boyfriend showed up, his biological father, he called him slurs and was just as shitty as his vague memories of him let on. But yet. He didn’t feel bad at all. 

Not while Ernest is around.

When Lucien was 6 he hoped his relationship with Ernest would never change. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore as the familiar butterflies he was so used to feel suddenly became stronger. 

“It’s nothing. Just….I’m happy you are with me today.”

Ernest gave him another smile. Lucien was done for. That much was clear to him.


End file.
